Lo que una vez fue…
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: La separación de sus padres. El noviazgo de su madre. El nuevo matrimonio de su padre. El cambio de ciudad, de casa, de escuela. El nuevo matrimonio de su madre… era muchas las situaciones que tuvo que pasar, como para que le siguieran pidiendo que se comportara como si nada pasara.
1. Inicio

**Saint Seiya y sus personajes son de Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Ciertos personajes de este GRAN anime y manga, en este fanfic, son mujeres. Así que, si no te gusta estas a tiempo de salir y no llevarte un trago amargo.**

* * *

 **Lo que una vez fue…**

 **La separación de sus padres. El noviazgo de su madre. El nuevo matrimonio de su padre. El cambio de ciudad, de casa, de escuela. El nuevo matrimonio de su madre… era muchas las situaciones que tuvo que pasar, como para que le siguieran pidiendo que se comportara como si nada pasara.**

…uf…- un suspiro abandono sus labios, dejando un rastro opaco en el vidrio. Allá en las calles una lluvia casi torrencial caía - …- miro de reojo a quien la acompañaba en su viaje y volvió a dejar salir un suspiro. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a esa vida. Que si tenía dinero y sus padres le daban todo, cuando aún estaban juntos, jamás le habían contratado a un chofer que la llevara a la escuela, o no, si fueran años atrás ella estaría corriendo, buscando un lugar donde refugiarse de la lluvia o incluso ya habría llegado empapada hasta donde no se puede a la escuela.

Ya llegamos – la voz de quien junto a un nuevo "padre" llego a su vida, le hizo dejar de sus pensamientos –

Puedo sola…- refunfuño al ver el intento del chofer de bajarse a abrirle la puerta y de la misma manera abrirle el paraguas –

Es su trabajo – rodo los ojos ante ese comentario. El que él hubiese vivido en mundo de lujos desde que nació, no significaba que ella debería acostumbrarse a ello. Además por favor tenia manos!, que no lo entendían? –

Sí, claro – expreso con sarcasmo, mientras salía sin importarle la lluvia o ensuciarse con el lodo. Ese día su adolescencia y los problemas familiares que tenía, habían hecho colisión, no quería nada. Solo anhelaba que todo regresara hacer lo que fue –

Srta.! – llamo el chofer, a sabiendas de que si algo le pasaba a ella, su jefe lo mataría lentamente -

Déjala – expreso el joven con desinterés. Al fin, él no tenía por qué preocuparse por alguien que no quería ser ayudada – te veo a la salida – se despidió antes de seguir los pasos de quien se suponía era su hermana –

***M***

Estas empapada – la risueña voz de su amiga, le hizo sonreír levemente – te resfriaras – agrego con preocupación al ver como su amiga se secaba el cabello con una pequeña toalla -

No es nada – le restó importancia al asunto –

Pero…- dudo un momento, antes de dejar salir un suspiro. Su amiga estaba rara desde hace unos días atrás –

Vamos? –

Si – no había otra cosa que decir. Solo debía esperar de que su amiga le contara que era aquello que la estaba molestando –

Has visto a Milo?, hace tiempo que ya no lo veo – le comento como quien dice cualquier cosa –

No – negó, y fue en ese comentario que ella comprendió que era lo que tenía su amiga – lo extraña…- susurro para sí –

El muy tonto no me responde las llamadas – refunfuño –

Debe estar ocupado, recuerda que ya no estamos en el mismo colegio – trato de defender al peli azul –

Cierto – un suspiro. Estaba confirmado su amiga lo extrañaba – creo que nunca me voy a adecuar a esto – señalo su uniforme –

…- ese era un tema con el cual aún no podía ayudar a su amiga –

***M***

Así que eso era – la jovencita apenas había podido, llegar a presenciar los acontecimientos que le siguieron a la salida precipitada de su amiga.

La lluvia se había detenido y por lo mismo el sol reinaba el cielo, una tarde agradable, ideal para un recorrido en moto. Si, era bastante agradable sentir el aire, una sensación de libertad. Se abrazó aún más a quien conducía la moto lineal, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas que el viento llevó. Cuanto extrañaba los años pasados.

Llegamos – la moto se detuvo, después de un recorrido de casi media hora, frente a un restaurant, que era visitado más por estudiantes que otro tipo de clientes –

Qué bueno, ya tenía hambre – sonrió feliz al ver el lugar que solía visitar antes de que se mudara –

Te dije que no encontrarías un lugar, así – expreso mientras tomaban asiento en una de las mesas del lugar –

Jamás encontraría un lugar así – acepto y negó. Le encantaba ese lugar –

Y estas bien? – se animó a preguntar después de un rato, el peli azul –

Porque no lo estaría – respondió con una sonrisa, que bien supo era fingida –

No sé, tal vez tu padrastro y hermanastro sean…- dudo en decir lo siguiente – malos, locos…que se yo, así como lo cuentan las películas – desvió un poco la mirada sonrojado –

No, nada de eso – sonrió, le gustaba saber que su amigo se preocupaba por ella –

Qué bueno! Y que quieres de comer? – desvió el tema, ya que no sabía que más decir. Había metido la pata –

***M***

Donde esta? – ya llevaban esperando como cuarenta minutos, para que ella apareciera y nada –

Disculpe pero…- el chofer no sabía si debía decir lo siguiente – la Srta. Salió hace rato y se fue con un amigo…- por la mirada del hijo de su jefe supo que no la contaba – creí que le había informado…- trato de excusarse –

…vámonos…- llamo a todo su auto control para no matar a ese hombre. Y es que el muy idiota lo llevaba haciendo esperar tanto tiempo y recién abría su boca –

Pero…- trato de decir algo pero la mirada del rubio se lo impidió –

Supongo que se lo dijo a su madre – se encogió de hombros. Sin más que decir el carro se puso en marcha. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como para estar preocupándose por esa niña malcriada –

Buenas tardes – saludo a su progenitor y a la esposa de este –

Buenas tardes, hijo – respondió el mayor –

Y Mu? – pregunto la mujer al no ver a su pequeña llegar junto al rubio –

No sé – respondió sin darle mayor importancia –

Pero como no vinieron juntos? – pregunto su padre, arrugando el entrecejo –

No – siguió como si nada –

Shaka, no viste con quien se fue o hacia dónde? – pregunto la peli verde sumamente preocupada –

Ya se había ido cuando salí de clases –

Rayos! – la peli verde tomo su abrigo y salió. Ya sabía dónde seguramente estaba su hija –

Como puedes estar tan normal, Shaka – su padre le miro con cansancio y enfado, al ver a su esposa salir de esa manera –

Que quieres que haga? – le miro con molestia -

Es tu herma…-

No, no es mi hermana y tampoco esa mujer es mi madre, así que no tengo porque estar liando con caprichos – corto, ya estaba harto de repetirle a su padre lo mismo – tú te quisiste casar de nuevo, no yo, así que no me vengas a dar responsabilidades que yo no quise…- se dio la vuelta y se marchó a su habitación dejando a su padre con la palabra en la boca –

 *****M*****

 **Ikki: te creí muerta?!**

 **PV: yo también…jejejeje…-**

 **Ikki: ¬.¬* -**

 **PV: estoy en las nubes Ikki – suspira –**

 **Ikki: ya te dije que dejaras las drogas…-u.u –**

 **PV: jamás!...digo…yo no me drogo…jejeje…-**

 **Ikki: sí, claro…-**

 **PV: no leemos! –**


	2. II

**II**

No se fijó con quien se fue mi hija? – pregunto al chofer, que dio un brinco en su sitio. El tono de voz de la señora no era para menos –

Si, esto…era un chico como de la edad del joven Shaka, de cabello azul…mmm…piel bronceada – trato de recordar más de aquel muchacho de la moto –

Milo – no podía creer que el hijo de Kardia, se haya tomado la molestia de cruzar casi media ciudad para ir por su hija –

Lo conoce? – pregunto el hombre –

…- ya sabía dónde encontraría a su hija – conoces la cafetería "Argent"?– el chofer que asintió – vamos allí – ordeno. Sería un viaje un tanto largo, pero eso no le importaba con tal de encontrar a su hija.

***M***

Ahora eres niña rica…- se burló el peli azul, mientras dejaba su jugo –

Déjame en paz – le saco la lengua – además es horrible estar allí…- hizo una mueca –

Enserio? – sonrió –

Sí, todos esos chicos piensan que son el centro del mundo y si los vieras…- la peli lila exagero un gesto de antipatía, que saco otra risa al peli azul – que su chofer esto, que la empleada, esto otro…puag, si supieran que nada es eterno…- negó y dejo salir un suspiro –

Ya me lo imagino, tú y Afrodita en medio de tanto creído…los bichos raros…- otra risa para molestia de la joven –

Jajaja – rio con sarcasmo – no, enserio no es para que te rías, tarado – le pateo bajo la mesa –

Auch!, eso no es digno de una damita – siguió burlándose –

Milo! – Exclamo ya molesta, pero se empezó a reír junto al peli azul – cierto, no estoy acostumbrada a esa vida – suspiro – pero Camus, dice que con el tiempo me adecuare…- agrego sacando una mirada curiosa de su amigo –

Y eso? – pregunto refiriéndose al nombre mencionado -

Camus, es una de nuestras compañeras de clase – explico – es muy linda e inteligente, nada que ver con los demás –

Ya y cuando la conoceremos – dijo refriéndose a Aioria y el mismo, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro –

Si me sigues sonriendo así, nunca – le miro con los ojos entrecerrados – me la traumaras…- rio al ver la mueca de desagrado en el peli azul –

Que insinúas…? – ambos rieron a la par. La vida era cruel en haberlos separado, pero la llama de la amistad seguía allí –

***M***

Sus pasos fueron lentos y mientras más se acercaba a la cafetería, su subconsciente le traía los recuerdos de lo que su pasado fue.

***F***

Por favor…- no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que le provoco, escuchar a su hija tras el celular –

Estas segura, que estarás bien? – sabía que de nada valía negarse al final su pequeña le convencería – con quien iras? –

Si!, con Milo, Aioria y Afrodita – se notaba la alegría en su voz –además el Sr. Kardia ira a dejarme a casa – aseguro la jovencita –

Bueno, pero no te tardes – al fin concedió su permiso –

No, estaré allí – se despidió –

Luego de ese día, se había convertido en una rutina que su hija, no llegara para el almuerzo.

***M***

Ya te dije que no es cierto! – los ojos amatistas se enfocaron en los ojos verdes que la miraban sorprendida, tras la puerta de su habitación –

Claro, todo es invento ahora – su esposo seguía la discusión, sin darse cuenta de que su niña los veía –

…mi amor, ya llegaste…tienes hambre? – trato de romper todo rastro de tensión del lugar, y también de hacerle notar a su pareja que su hija estaba allí. Que dejaran la discusión para luego –

Todo bien, mamá? – la niña de 10 años ingreso a la habitación de sus padres con cierto temor – papá? – el hombre dejo de hacer presión con sus puños y relajo su cuerpo al escuchar la voz de su pequeña. Se giró con una sonrisa en el rostro –

Que pasa, cariño? – se puso a su altura e ignoro a su mujer. Dejarían ese "caso" para luego.

***M***

Otra vez…- escucho los pasos de su madre, acercarse a su habitación – mami..? – sus pupilas verdes temblaron al ver a su madre llorar –

Ven cariño…- su madre le tendió la mano, para ayudarle a pararse y de igual manera ponerse un abrigo –

Mami? – miedo, fue lo que la invadió al no comprender que era lo que pasaba –

Todo está bien, amor… - la abrazo y cargo en sus brazos. Esa noche, todo había llegado al límite –

***F***

A donde se fueron los años, donde su hija solía ir a aquel lugar con Milo, Afrodita y Aioria, eso cuatro eran inseparables. A donde se fueron esos años en los que ella era feliz, junto a su esposo y su hija. Un nudo en la garganta de le formo, al recordar cómo es que había terminado todo.

...- movió un poco la cabeza, tratando así de disipar sus pensamientos – todo es diferente ahora – se susurró así misma, antes de ingresar al lugar – Hija – las risas de los dos jóvenes pararon al instante al escuchar esa voz tan conocida para ambos –

Ay, no…- susurro mientras cerraba los ojos, al saber lo que seguía –

Señora….- Milo se quedó con su saludo al ser víctima de la mirada furiosa de la peli verde –

Vámonos – ordeno a la peli lila, lo más tranquila que pudo –

Estoy bien, gracias – dijo tranquila y de manera seria –

Mu, tu papá y yo estábamos muy preocupados. No debiste irte así, sin avisarme – expreso y trato de hacer entenderá la muchacha de que ya era momento de irse –

Ya te dije que no es mi padre – sus ojos se afilaron, odiaba que su madre se refiriera a esa hombre como su padre – tengo 16 años y desde que tengo 10, siempre vengo aquí, y lo sabes, al igual que MI PADRE, Docko – concluyo sin intensión de moverse –

Mira Mu, no quiero discutir. Solo vámonos – llamo a su paciencia, para no llevarse a la fuerza a su hija –

Porque?, no es suficiente con que me alejaras de mi padre, de mis amigos, de mi escuela para que ahora también me quieras prohibir el venir aquí – le miro con molestia y sin siquiera darse cuenta había levantado la voz –

Mu, basta no sigas…- pidió con sosiego. Sabía que si respondía a las palabras de su hija, todo empeoraría –

No sigas tú!, ya me canse de no decir nada, de acatar todo lo que tu impongas. Desde que tengo 12 años, deje que hicieras como bien querías, con mi vida y ya me canse…- sus puños se estrujaron con fuerza –

Señora, yo la llevo no se…- quiso calmar las aguas, Milo –

Tu cállate! Que desde el inicio no debiste ir por mi hija! – Reclamo la de ojos amatistas–

No le grites! – Mu salió en defensa de su amigo – Milo fue porque yo se lo pedí, así que no lo culpes – expreso y trato de relajarse – nos vemos Milo…- le sonrió, antes de salir del local. Su madre no tenía ningún derecho en levantarle la voz a Milo – tenías que venir a molestar? – ya afuera en la acera, miro con enfado a su madre –

No me hables así, Mu – reprendió con igual molestia –

Y como quieres que te hable?, vienes a molestarme la tarde y quieres que este feliz? – le miro con ironía –

Hija, no quiero pelear – cerro sus ojos y trato de relajarse – sé que ha sido difícil el cambio, pero…en verdad es lo mejor para ti…- trato de explicar –

Mejor? ja! Para mí o para ti?, sínica – miro con cierto aborrecimiento a su madre – porque no eres más sincera y dices, que te importa una mierda lo que me pasé o lo que sienta, o que me vas a decir?- le miro de manera desafiante –

Ya basta! Mu, ya te dije que no quiero pelear…- trato de calmar las cosas. Que si ella había llegado de esa manera tan intempestiva, ese no era motivo para que su hija le hablara así – es hora irnos a casa – quiso tomar su muñeca y conducirla al auto, pero la peli lila esquivo su mano –

No me toques…- expreso con cierta repulsión y molestia –

Esa había sido el inicio de una guerra de palabras hirientes, pero quien lastimó más fue Mu. La peli lila había dejado salir, lo que por tanto se guardó, y todo eso salió en palabras que clavo como dagas en su madre.

Ella nunca debió decirme eso…- Milo vio con sorpresa y miedo, la reacción que había tenido Shion –

Es su hija – expreso con cierta decepción el peli azul – debe entender que le duele, este cambio…- sin más que decir corrió tras la peli lila, que había huido después de que fuera abofeteada de tal manera –

Yo no quise…- sus ojos amatistas se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras seguía observando su mano. Jamás había golpeado a su hija, y por más molesta que estuviera, no debería haberlo hecho, pero así fue –

***M***

…- Qué vida de porquería tenia, ahora. Miro al cielo y pudo ver como el cielo empezaba a descargar su furia, y como si ella quisiera hacer lo mismo, lagrimas abandonaron sus lindos ojos – odio todo esto – sus manos cubrieron su rostro. No tenía a donde ir, solo esa banca y ese parque eran testigos de su llanto – ellos se olvidaron de mi…- sollozo, recordando que ya en la vida de sus padres ella paso a ser una molestia y nada más. Ambos se había vuelto a casar, ambos Vivian con sus parejas y ella donde entraba?, se sentía tan sola, en ese inmenso lugar – porque?, que fue lo tan malo que hice, como para que me pasara esto…- se preguntó a sí misma.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sin compasión alguna. Ella deseo que las gotas de agua se llevaran todo su dolor y todo eso que ahora era su vida…

 *****M*****

 **PV: y volví! – grita emocionada ^o^–**

 **Ikki: quien eres tú…? 0.0 -**

 **PV: como, que quien soy yo? – ¬.¬ -**

 **Ikki: …no me la creo has actualizado? – o0o**

 **PV: :c siempre tienes que estar contra mi…-**

 **Ikki: XD**


	3. III

**III**

Definitivamente el no comprendía y tampoco quería comprender, que era lo que le sucedía a quien se supone era su hermana. No le veía caso a aferrarse a algo que una vez fue, porque vamos, llevaban viviendo aproximadamente un año juntos, dos conociéndose y sus padres algo más.

Le molesto en un inicio?. Sí, no le había agradado la idea de que su padre se volviera a casar y menos, que dejara atrás el recuerdo de su madre, que sí ya había fallecido hace 8 años, eso no era motivo…pero, debía comprender a su padre, él había estado por muchos años solo, jamás le conoció otra persona que le interesara, no, no hasta que llegó la mamá de Mu.

Esa mujer, no podía odiarla por algo que ella no causo. No podía odiarla por haber logrado que su padre se enamorara, y tampoco podía ser cruel o malo con ella, porque Shion jamás lo fue con él, pero tampoco podía ser más allá de respetuoso y es que, le incomodaba su sola presencia y esa necesidad de sonreírle y tratarlo de manera cariñosa, le molestaba.

Mamá…- solo a su madre le permitió esos gestos, porque solo de ella recibió eso, desde que nació. Su padre era muy serio y frio muchas veces y él se acostumbró a no recibir esos gestos de cariño por parte Shijima, y tampoco los reclamaba - …- chasqueo la lengua con enfado, no le gustaba pensar en esas cosas. Giro su rostro hacía el ventanal que le daba luz a su habitación, afuera una fuerte lluvia caía. Y por un momento fugaz, se preguntó si Shion ya había encontrado a Mu –

***M***

La lluvia seguía cayendo y por las nubes, esta no pasaría por lo menos hasta el siguiente día. Las calles estaba desiertas, la lluvia había espantado a todos transeúntes, uno que otro carro pasaba cada cierto tiempo.

Que horrible sentimiento, era el que se alojaba en ella. Sentimiento que supero a todos los demás y que la tenía totalmente abatida, soledad. No podía dejar de llorar. No sentía frio muy a pesar de que ya estaba totalmente empapada, seguramente luego se resfriaría pero eso a hora no le importaba.

Estas bien? – una voz la hizo levantar el rostro, encontrándose con un hombre que jamás en su vida había visto, llevaba un par aguas y al parecer no le importaba que sus zapatos se hayan llenado de barro y que el agua salpicara a su pantalón – te enfermaras, si sigues baja esta lluvia – agrego al no encontrar respuesta –

No es como si importara – respondió en voz baja, solo quería que ese hombre se fuera y la dejara en paz –

Si importa, no creo que a tus padres les agrade que enfermes – el hombre parecía dispuesto a convencerla de que debía refugiarse de la lluvia – ya oscurece y no creo que sea seguro para una señorita quedarse así, en la calle – argumento, mientras miraba todo a su alrededor –

Mire no se quien sea y mucho menos porque se acercó, solo déjeme en paz – expreso con molestia –

La vida da golpes duros, pero ese no es motivo para dejar de vivir. Sigue adelante y demuestra que por más luchas que vengan, TÚ las puedes superar… – las palabras de ese hombre le hicieron verlo por largo tiempo tratando de encontrarle sentido a eso –

Yo no creo…- quiso decirle que como podía pedirle algo así, si ni siquiera sabía que pasaba –

Mu! Al fin te encuentro! – Milo había llegado empapado y agitado, seguramente llevaba mucho buscándola – estas bien? – miro con desconfianza a aquel desconocido del paraguas –

…- miro a Milo luego al hombre, antes de asentir –

Es mejor que se vayan, niños, la lluvia empeorara – aconsejo el mayor antes de marcharse –

Vamos – Milo le tendió la mano, a lo que ella la acepto – deje la moto a unas cuadras…- expreso al recordar la corrida que había dado para encontrarla –

Gracias – sonrió al de ojos turquesas. Agradecía el que haya ido a buscarle –

Nada de gracias, mírate! Te resfriaras! – reprendió el peli azul –

Milo…-hizo un gesto de molestia, para luego sonreír y abrazar al peli azul, le gustaba sentirse protegida – todos está bien, vamos a ver a mi padre? – pidió a lo que el griego quiso negarse, pero al ver el gesto de perro mojado de su amiga, acepto. Ya luego se arrepentiría cuando Docko le reprendiera por andar con su hija empapada –

***M***

Prométeme que te cuidaras, si? – Milo le había llevado así la casa de Docko, pero no se había animado a entrar, así que en la puerta se despedía –

Sí, no te preocupes – sonrió y trato de darle así fuerza a sus palabras –

Bien, no quiero verte llorar. Cuídate – le dio un último abrazo y se marchó. Quería mucho a la peli lila y no quería que la dañaran o que ella misma lo hiciera, solo quería su bienestar –

Cariño? – Atraído por el sonido de una moto, Docko había salido a la entrada de su hogar encontrándose con Mu toda empapada –

Hola! – sonrió y con cierta tristeza, comprendió que si tal vez era momento de dejar a su padre ir. Él estaba como lo recordaba, unos años antes de que "el amor se acabara". Tal vez, solo tal vez ya no había más tiempo para "estar juntos". Sin darse cuenta, lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas –

Cariño, que paso? – que había pasado para que su hija estuviera en ese estado –

Papá, te extrañe mucho…- sollozo, mientras se aferraba más a los brazos de su progenitor – te extraño tanto…- como cuando era una niña y se lastimaba se refugió en los brazos de su padre. No quería creer y tampoco aceptar que el amor que sus padres se tenían se había acabado, quería aferrarse a la esperanza de que algún día podían volver la familia que alguna vez fueron –

Amor, que paso? – Docko, se sintió miserable al ver a su hija en ese estado – ven, vamos adentro – separándose un poco de la peli lila, apremio –

***M***

Había sido una tonta por dejarse llevar por sus emociones, y más por atreverse a siquiera levantarle la mano a su pequeña. No podía creer que lo haya hecho, que haya dejado que las palabras dolorosas hicieran efecto en ella.

Mu…- llevaba rato dando vueltas en el carro, buscando con la mirada una cabellera lila, pero hasta ahora no había tenido resultados –

Tal vez ya regreso a casa? – la voz del chofer le hicieron regresar a la realidad, dejando atrás sus pensamientos –

…- estaba segura que no era así pero podía ser de esas manera, debía tener esperanza – sí, regresemos – ordeno a lo que el hombre obedeció de inmediato – que este bien…- pidió y rogo a los dioses que su hija estuviera sana y salva, en ese estaba cuando el vibrar de su celular le saco de sus pensamientos. Arrugo el ceño al ver un número desconocido en la pantalla – diga? – Atendió un tanto dudosa –

Señora, disculpe le llamaba para avisarle que Mu se encuentra bien – la voz inconfundible de Milo se escuchó tras el auricular –

Donde está, Milo? – se apuró a preguntar y agradeció en silencio el que su hija estuviera bien –

Que tanga buena noche – no dijo más solo corto. Solo había llamado para que la señora pudiera dormir en paz sabiendo que su hija estaba bien –

Milo! – miro con enfado el celular y maldijo su mala suerte –

***M***

Esta te quedara bien – Afrodita, quien se había convertido en su hermanastra tras el matrimonio de su padre con la madre de ella, le tendió una muda de ropa –

Gracias – susurro mientras se acomodaba el cabello húmedo –

Quieres té? – Dita ofreció, mientras caminaba a la salida de su habitación. Seguramente le quería dejar sola para que se cambiara –

Si, gracias – acepto –

Deja de dar la gracias!, somos amigas! – rio Dita y reprendió con una sonrisa –

…- solo asintió y dejo salir un suspiro al ver que la peli celeste al fin salía – Afrodita – sonrió al recordar que la peli celeste y ella muy a pesar de que sus padres se casaran seguían comportándose como antes de que eso pasara. No tenía rencor alguno contra Cardinale y tampoco contra Dita, ellas simplemente estuvieron allí. Pero era diferente con Shijima y Shaka, por qué? Aun no lo entendía – tal vez sea por el tiempo…- suspiro nuevamente, antes de terminar de vestirse. Y era cierto, pues ella siempre culpo a su madre de la separación, y aunque lo negara sabía que había resentimiento a su madre por ello. –

Si, ella está conmigo…- escucho el teléfono sonar y lego de un momento a su padre decir ello. Seguramente su madre estaba tras la llamada. Decidió que debía bajar – que paso?, no Shion ella está bien ahora…- mientras más descendía las escaleras, más clara era la voz de su progenitor – tranquila, no estoy para discutir…- vio a su padre hacer un gesto de fastidio – también es mi hija, Shion – la voz de su padre sonó ahora sí molesta –

Todo bien? – Vio a la señora Cardinale acercarse y preguntar –

Si- Docko aparto un poco la bocina – Shion, sé que fue lo que el juez dijo, pero eso no me quita la responsabilidad y derecho como padre, no puedes impedir que mi hija venga a visitarme cuando ella así lo quiera – dejo el auricular y puso alta voz, al parecer una discusión grande se aproximaba –

Es mi hija Docko, el juez me la dejo a mí. No tienes ningún derecho a tenerla allí! Así que es mejor que la dejes salir cuando vaya por ella…- la voz de su madre sonaba alterada –

Ya tiene la edad de elegir con cual de su progenitores quiere quedarse – comentó Cardinale, ya cansada de escuchar –

Tu cállate, que no tienes nada que ver en esto! – Shion odiaba a esa mujer, y no trato de ocultarlo al gritarle ello –

Me meto, porque no me parece que estés haciendo lo correcto. La pequeña Mu llegó empapada y llorado a la casa, es eso una crianza correcta?, no creo que el juez le parezca…- rebatió la rubia con toda la intensión de hacer callar a esa irritante mujer, según ella –

Ya oíste Docko iré por ella y es mejor que no interfieras – la voz de su madre sonó sumamente fría. La llamada se cortó –

Esa mujer es una histérica – bufo la rubia con enfado –

Está preocupada…- excuso Docko –

Ya está el té! – Afrodita se asomó a la sala con una bandeja, al parecer ella no quería verse involucrada en ese tipo de problemas, y bueno Mu ya no sabía que debía hacer –

 *****M*****


	4. IV

**IV**

Se esperaba una reacción fea de su madre, pero aun así no tenía la intensión de moverse de la casa de su padre, Cardinale y Docko. Aunque, tal vez debía marcharse sin hacer lio y de esa manera evitar problemas entre su padre y madre, era otra opción.

Que tanto piensas? – Dita miraba con curiosidad a su amiga –

Nada – sonrió al decir ello, aunque eso no sirvió de nada pues Dite arrugo el ceño en señal de no creerle – no sé…mamá seguro estará odiando a mi padre por haber venido…- respondió en un suspiro de cansancio –

Quieres que te diga algo…- Dite cambio su mirada preocupada por una llena de travesura – mamá me consiguió entradas para el concierto que habrá el ultimo sábado de mes, así que…- le mostro dichos boletos –

Oh! Genial! – el tema de sus padres quedo relegado a segundo plano – mmm…pero Aioria y Milo? – pregunto con cierto aire de tristeza, pues ese era un evento grande y estaba segurísima de que ellos estarían muriendo por ir –

Mmmm…ups, olvide decirle a mi madre – negó Dite – pero se lo diré, no te preocupes así vamos todos juntos! - animo, después de todo estaba segura que su madre le ayudaría con ello y más si se trataba de ella – oh! – Dita salió de improvisto de su habitación, lugar en donde ambas jovencitas estaban –

Y ahora? – la peli lila miro con cierto desconcierto a su amiga peli celeste – que paso? – Cuestiono ni al bien la vio poner un pie en la habitación de nuevo –

Ah, pues que casi me olvido de darte esto – le mostró un paquete –

Qué es? – cuestiono con curiosidad mientras Dite dejaba el paquete en la cama –

Mamá me mando a traer un vestido de parís y te trajo un para ti – le sonrió en tanto la incitaba a abrirlo – tendrá una exposición de su nueva colección y pidió tu presencia también en el evento, para eso…- explico al ver el desconcierto en la oji lila –

Enserio? – pregunto con cierta ilusión, y es que hace tanto que alguien no le hacía un obsequio de esa manera, aunque claro Shijima le había hecho muchos regalos pero ella siempre los ignoraba –

Vamos pruébatelo! – la de los ojos celestes, llevo casi a rastras a Mu a su vestidor –

mmm…como supo mi talla? – consulto mientras se desnudaba –

oh, mamá tiene buen ojo en esas cosas – sonrió al recordar el asunto – te verás linda! – Dite se veía mucho más emocionada por el vestido que ella – y cuando termines te dare…wa! Te vez preciosa! – grito emocionada al ver a su "hermana" enfundada en un lindo vestido amatista con detalles de plata que hacían relucir su piel pálida – te quedo precioso…-celebro mientras la llevaba frente al espejo de cuerpo completo –

si es lindo – expreso con un leve sonrojo –

Bien, aún le falta – Dite había heredado el gusto y habilidad de su madre. Tomo una cajita que estaba junto a la del vestido, en la cual estaban las joyas accesorios del vestido – listo, ahora si…- sonrió feliz ante su obra –

Tu mamá es muy amable – expreso con algo de vergüenza y es que no esperaba algo así –

Ten – la sueca le tendió un celular lila – tiene mi número, el de mamá, el de Docko, Milo y Aioria. Supe que tu madre te quito el que tenías – explico y dejo salir un suspiro – y como sé que el que te dio el sr. Shijima no lo usaras, pues…-

Gracias, Dite yo no…- la voz de su madre se escuchó desde el primer piso – bueno mejor me cambio y voy, antes de que haga algo – suspiro con fastidio –

Si, será lo mejor o mi madre de pondrá como mandril rabioso – acepto Dite antes de salir de su habitación, dispuesta a controlar a su madre –

***M***

Shion – llamó Shijima, tratando de apaciguar el mal humor de su esposa –

Te dije que quiero a mi hija, Docko – ignorando la voz de su esposa la peli verde volvió a exigir al peli granate –

Esta con Afrodita – respondió con tranquilidad que sus ojos no reflejaban pues la sola presencia del pelirrojo le robaba toda paz –

Bien, llámala – ordeno sin un poco de cortesía. Había ido solo por su tesoro a ese lugar, pues si por ella fuera jamás habría ido –

Creí que su escalecía, tenía mejores modales o es que ser de buena cuna no sirvió de nada – Cardinale, le dirigió una mirada de burla junto a ese comentario –

Si a ti no te sirvió, para dejar de no ser zorra – contrataco –

Yo? – Cardinale le miro una sonrisa malvada – quien se metió entre una amistad y la arruino, o mejor dicho quien estuvo con los dos amigos…y tú me dices zorra, entonces tu que eres? – pregunto con fingida ignorancia –

Tu idiota de…- Shijima tomo del brazo a la tibetana que en cualquier rato se iba sobre la sueca, tratando de apaciguar su molestia –

Tranquila – susurro –

Si ya dejaste de comportarte como tonta ya podemos irnos? – Mu miraba con enfado a su madre y desprecio a Shijima –

Vámonos – sin nada más que decir Shion salió tomando a su hija del brazo –

Si, que tengan una buen noche también ustedes - con sarcasmo deseo la rubia al ver desaparecer a Shion, Shijima y la pequeña Mu –

Cardinale, no tenías el derecho de decirle eso a Shion y más si Mu estaba aquí – reprendió el chino con molestia –

Ella me insulto primero – se defendió y miro con un puchero a su esposo –

Tú la provocaste – dejo salir un suspiro cansino. No era nada anormal el que esas dos se quisieran descabezar, al fin desde la secundaria fue así –

***M***

No quiero que vuelvas! – sentencio la peli verde –

Es mi padre – respondió sin intensión de hacerle caso alguno –

Mu…- Shion estuvo a punto de iniciar una discusión con su hija –

Shion, tranquila – pidió el pelirrojo, a lo que la mayor suspiro –

Bien, ya que al parecer solo le haces caso a ese hombre – Mu le dirigió una mirada fría y acusadora al pelirrojo que la pasó por alto – el último sábado del mes, abra un concierto de Survivor, puedo ir? – expreso y pregunto –

No me gusta que vayas a ese tipo de cosas – negó la peli verde –

Pero…- iba a protestar –

Shaka también ira, hace dos semanas me lo dijo, no creo que sea malo que dejes que vaya – intercedió el pelirrojo –

Bien – acepto de mala gana Shion –

…-una mueca de desagrado se instauro en el rostro del menor pero se contuvo de hacer cualquier comentario –

***M***

 _Ella es Shion, mi novia – el pelirrojo presento a su amigo a la peli verde, mientras tomaba su mano – Shion él es Docko mi mejor amigo…- Shijima se veía feliz de presentar a su novia al chino –_

 *****M*****

 **PV: este capitulo y el siguiente lo tengo hace tanto…**

 **Ikki: en tus sueños porque hasta hoy te veo escribir…**

 **PV: lo sé pero, es que no me dan tiempo ni de dormir ;.; -**

 **Ikki: ¬.¬ un momento no se supone que estas trabajando? -**

 **PV: jejeje el jefe no está así que a aprovechar n.n –**

 **Ikki: señor! Señor esmeralda esta de parasito –**

 **PV: chismoso! –**


	5. V

**V**

Que le pasaba? Que era eso que la había llevado a cambiar tanto?. Que si era una persona impulsiva, pero jamás al extremo de atreverse a tocar a su hija. Su hija, no sabía que acumulara todo ese resentimiento hacía ella, y le dolía mucho saber eso.

Cariño…- susurro y sus ojos amatistas se cristalizaron al ver dormir a su pequeña. Cuanto había cambiado desde el día de su partida. Había sido lo mejor? En ese momento se permitió dudar, sin embrago el recuerdo del porque todo se dio así, le llego tan de repente que sintió lagrimas correr por sus mejillas. No, todo lo que hizo había sido hecho por una razón y Mu tenía que entenderlo, y más aún aceptarlo – todo fue por un motivo – susurro antes de besar la frente de su niña, fue en ese momento que se percató de ese aparato que no había notado antes – y esto? – se preguntó al tomar en sus manos el celular lila, y comprobar que ese no era el que le regalo Shijima y algo dentro de ella se alteró al intuir quien selo había dado. Sin importarle que mañana su hija le mirara con enfado, se llevó ese objeto –

***M***

Todo bien? – Shijima no era un hombre que se caracterizaba por ser muy hablador e incluso afectuoso, sin embargo allí estaba tratando de entender y ayudar a quien era su esposa –

Si, solo…- Shion le mostro el celular provocando que el pelirrojo le mirara con una ceja levemente alzada – Dite debió dárselo – expreso con cansancio –

Y? – interrogo sin verle el porqué de la disconformidad de la peli verde –

Mu no acepto el tuyo, entonces no tendrá un celular – respondió –

Ella no tiene por qué aceptar lo que le dé, ni siquiera mi hijo la hace a veces – negó y suspiro con pesar – no la obligues a olvidar a su padre. Él es y siempre será su padre, Shion. – Hablo mientras se ponía de pie – él te daño a ti e inconscientemente lo hizo a ella, pero no obligues que Mu lo desprecie por algo que paso. Si sigues con eso solo provocaras que ella te desprecie – tenía que ser sincero, no podía solo querer decirle palabras alentadoras y dulces que solo la harían equivocarse aún más –

No lo entiendes. No quiero que él la dañe – un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas –

…- era difícil tratar con Shion, cuando el tema era el de su ex esposo y padre de Mu –

***M***

Bien, yo me encargo de ello – era algo común que Shaka no fuera a clase los días miércoles y viernes, pues esos días acompañaba a su padre a su compañía para aprender su manejo – no, yo le digo…si, de igual manera padre – cortó la llamada y miro por un momento la pantalla del celular, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos –

Joven, el auto ya está listo – la voz del chofer le hizo dejar sus pensamientos y volver a su semblante indiferente –

Espera que Mu baje para que la llevas a la escuela – ordeno – yo iré en el auto de mi padre – agrego al ver la intención de cuestionamiento del hombre –

Como usted diga joven – sin más que decir el hombre se marchó, dejando al rubio solo –

Buenos días – saludo a la persona que le llamaba en ese instante, mientras sus pasos lo llevaban al estudio de su padre. Tenía que recoger algunos documentos antes de ir al edificio donde la compañía de su padre funcionaba – que?, no se le informo? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño al escuchar lo dicho por el asistente de su padre –

 **Sí, pero el señor Zwilling no piensa asistir a una reunión donde el señor Shijima no esté –**

Y dijo por qué? – sus ojos azules se pasearon las múltiples carpetas que había sobre el escritorio –

 **Bueno, dijo que…disculpe por lo siguiente…que no pensaba hablar con un mocoso engreído que no sabía nada de la vida y que mucho menos de la compañía –**

Bien si no quiere ir no podemos hacer nada – respondió dándole poca importancia a las palabras retrasmitidas por el asistente – los demás han confirmado? – sonrió levemente al encontrar las carpetas que usaría –

 **Sí, todos los socios han confirmado su asistencia –**

Nos vemos entonces – cortó la llamada sin espera de respuesta – mocoso, no? – Expreso con indiferencia – adelante – autorizo al escuchar se tocada la puerta –

Sabes dónde está mi madre? – Mu había sido la dela voz, haciendo que Shaka arrugara el ceño al escuchar cierto tinte de enfado en su voz –

En Francia – respondió si girar a mirarla, pues seguía leyendo las notas dejadas por su progenitor –

FRANCIA?! – Su voz subió de tono por la sorpresa de saber que su madre estaba en otro país, y solo sabría ella hasta cuando – y no fue capaz de decirme…- mascullo con enfado –

Se te hará tarde – informo el ojí azul, importándole poco el mal humor de la peli lila –

No iré – respondió con enfado –

Es tu asunto – se encogió de hombros –

Si es mío – se mordió los labios al ver la indiferencia del rubio, ante su respuesta. Paseo su mirada lila por todo el lugar captando algo su atención de manera poderosa – que hace esto aquí? – no había amanecido con el mejor humor del mundo, por lo que cualquier cosa la irritaba y ver el celular que regalo su amiga donde no recordaba haberlo dejado le molestaba –

Mira niña, tengo cosas que leer y hacer, así que…- la "invito" a retirarse –

Oye no soy una de tus empleadas – se quejó al ser tratada de esa manera y sin importarle la "invitación" de Shaka, se encamino a recuperar su celular que estaba sobre uno de los estantes de aquel estudio –esta alto –pensó al comprobar que no podría llegar sin subirse a algo, por lo que con una sonrisa un tanto burlona se acercó a la silla que siempre usaba Shijima para trabajar en ese lugar. Estaba segura que con eso lograría por lo menos hacer enojar al rubio –

Te caerás – fue lo único que dijo el rubio –

Seguro – respondió con indiferencia y molestia al notar que el rubio le valía camotes que estuviera a punto de pisotear el mueble – listo – sonrió al lograr poner la silla bajo el estante en el lugar preciso para subirse y lograr tomar su celular –

No alcanzaras – reto Shaka que ahora su la miraba –

Lo hare – sonrió con autosuficiencia antes de subirse y en efecto le falta como tres centímetros para llegar a su objetivo –…-su orgullo estaba en juego así que se puso de puntitas y sonrió al lograr tocar con la punta de sus dedos el libro que estaba bajo el celular –

Si lo jalas te caerá en la cabeza y caerás – observo el rubio cruzándose de brazos –

Eso quisieras – respondió antes de hacer lo pensado -

Uno, dos, tres – contó el rubio antes de ver suceder lo previsto –

Auch! Eso dolió…- se quejó al haber recibido un golpe en la cabeza y luego en el trasero –

Te dije.– expreso con burla y nuevamente se concentró en los papeles -

Y esto? – no le tomo importancia a las palabras burlonas de Shaka, pues una foto que había salido volando del libro llamo su atención –….- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y empalideció al ver la imagen gravada en esa foto – no…- sus ojos se cristalizaron al instante y poco le falto para caerse, si no hubiese sido por la intervención del rubio que la sostuvo a tiempo –

***M***

Sabes que nunca la soporte – Cardinale vio con enfado a su marido – desde que Shijima nos la presentara no me dio buena espina – cerro los ojos y negó –

Lo sé – acepto el peli granate sin dejar de mirar la carretera – pero no puedes hacer esos comentarios frente a Mu y Dite, ellas son amigas y no quiero que eso cambie por culpa nuestra – expresa con cansancio –

Esa no es mi intención – respondió mientras miraba hacia un lado – Mu es diferente, ella no merece lo que Shion – pensó para sí mientras se mordía la lengua para no dejar salir sus pensamientos –

Sé que no es tu intensión. Como va los arreglos para el desfile? – sonrió y trato de dejar el tema atrás –

Excelente! – Respondió con entusiasmo – solo falta la confirmación de Mystoria y todo estar listo – comento –

***F***

Cardinale, Docko – saludo Shijima que llegaba al colegio –

Te esperamos por media hora, Shiji – se quejó la rubia –

Tuve que ir al aeropuerto – respondió sin intensión de disculparse –

Y eso? – cuestiono el chino despegando su mirada del libro que portaba en manos –

Tuve que ir por alguien – se encogió de hombros –

Alguien? – ínsito a seguir con curiosidad la Sueca* –

Mi novia – contesto sin más –

Tienes novia? – entrecerró sus ojos con enfado al no saber ese detalle de su amigo – porque no nos dijiste? Se supone que somos amigos, Shijima – reclamo y su enfado se incrementó al ver la indiferencia del indio –

 *****F*****

 **PV: bien, regrese y ahora que se acercan vacaciones por fiestas patrias, pues hay que aprovechar…jajajaja**

 **Ikki: hasta que te dignas a reaparecer…**

 **PV: no tengo la culpa que mi bebe me quite tiempo…**

 **Ikki: tu no tienes bebé? –**

 **PV: quien dijo bebé, yo dije bebe…jajajaja**

 **Ikki: ¬.¬***


	6. VI

**VI**

No...-Como su madre había podido ser tan sínica. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, al sólo concluir en una cosa al ver esa fotografía. Su mamá nunca amó a su padre, puesto que siempre lo estuvo de ese pelirrojo idiota que era su padrastro.

...- los ojos azules se posaron en la humedad que de repente empezó a sentir en su brazo, que aún sostenía por la cintura a su "hermana" - ... - lloraba? Pero por qué? No entendía el motivo para las lágrimas. Sus ojos buscaron el motivo, encontrándolo en la mano de Mu - ... - hizo memoria y recordó haber visto la misma foto, aun cuando su madre vivía así fue como conoció el pasado de su padre y el de la madre de Mu -

Porqué? - escucho susurrar a la peli lila antes de que sintiera el peso caer. Mu se había desmayado -

Tenía que ser ahora? - cuestionó al cielo por tener ese contratiempo - no lo sabías, supongo - murmuró mientras la acomodaba mejor en sus brazos, dispuesto a llevársela a su habitación. Llamaría a una de las empleadas para que se hiciera cargo. Tenía otros asuntos que atender.

***M***

Dite - la peli celeste giro para atender al llamado -

Dime - cuestionó con algo de prisa. Estaba preocupada por su amiga y más por qué no le contestaba el celular -

Sabes que le paso a Mu? - índigo con interés -

En eso estoy, Camus - respondió para volver a marcar a la peli lila -

Que le pudo haber pasado? - murmuró la peli aguamarina, tratando de encontrar una razón a la ausencia de su amiga -

No se, ayer se marchó de mi casa con mejor ánimo del que tenía - comentó a lo que la francesa la miró con atención - tubo una discusión con su madre - contó con algo de pesar -

Crees que Shaka sepa algo? - cuestionó ahora con más ánimo de lo común -

No sé, puede...pero no tengo su número - respondió mientras volvía a marcar -

Yo lo tengo - diciendo ello se puso en plan llamar al rubio -

***M***

Y como...- llevaba rato buscando la manera de concentrarse en lo que exponía el contador de la empresa, pero nada que su cerebro quería obedecer y por mucho que eso le enfadara no podía negar que se encontraba preocupado por Mu -

Según las ventas de los últimos meses, les puedo asegurar que un financiamiento mayor ahora si podríamos pagar sin dificultad alguna - concluyó el contador su exposición ante todo la Junta directiva -

No creo que un financiamiento más grande, sea lo más adecuado ahora - Shaka rodó los ojos al escuchar las palabras de uno de los viejos. Como le molestaban ésos parásitos de traje y no era para menos ya que desde su ingreso al mundo de los negocios se había dado cuenta de dos cosas: esos viejos le temían a lo nuevo y sólo servían para completar la Junta directiva -

Después de todos los ingresos, salidas y gastos...se ha concluido que la empresa está apta para adquirir un financiamiento, sin embargo hay algo que no cuadra - los azules se fijaron en los del contador, provocándole un estremecimiento y este se preparó mentalmente para el cuestionario que se venía. Shaka había sido muy bien instruido por Shijima -

***M***

...-Se levantó con algo de pereza de la acogedora cama y busco orientarse. No recordaba haberse ido a dormir, así como tampoco lo ocurrido desde que se despertó -

Se encuentra mejor? - su verde mirada se posó en la mujer que había hablado. No se había percatado de su presencia hasta que habló -

Qué pasó? - cuestionó ignorando la pregunta hecha, ya que no comprendía porque ella se veía tan preocupada -

Se desmayó - le miró aún más preocupada - cuando estaba en el estudio de señor, junto al joven - agregó para ayudarla a recordar -

En serio? - no recordaba eso y mucho menos la razón de su desmayó -

Si, el joven la trajo en brazos, y me pido llamar al doctor – contó al recordar al rubio darle órdenes a seguir –

... Me siento bien – cometo mientras sentía que las mejillas le ardían. Porque se había sonrojado? Es que acaso se sentía avergonzada por lo ocurrido, pero que era exactamente eso que sentía y aún peor no recordaba que había pasado antes de despertar en su habitación – sabes que hacía en el estudio de Shijima? – indago tratando de que algo regresara a su cerebro. Se movió tratando de salir de la cama –

Srta. Debe descansar, por favor. La comida estar lista en unos minutos, solo…- trato de persuadir, más la chica negó –

Rosa, estoy…- un mareo la hizo regresar a la cama –

Señorita! – la muchacha se asustó al ver lo ocurrido –

Tranquila solo fue un mareo – le sonrió levemente tratando de calmarla – Rosa, podrías traerme un poco de agua – pidió antes de reacomodarse en el lecho, a lo que la empleada la abrigo antes de ir por lo pedido – dioses que me pasa…- se preguntó así misma mientras cerraba los ojos. Últimamente se sentía cansada y mareada –

***M***

Que dijo el doctor? – cuestiono el rubio, ni bien llego a casa y salió a recibirlo la muchacha que dejo a cargo de Mu –

Pues… - la chica bajo la mirada y trato de recordar todo lo dicho por el médico – dijo que la Señorita Mu, ha sufrido una descompensación y sumado a eso tal vez está pasando por una etapa de depresión o estrés – concluyó en tanto le tendía una receta –

Bien – asintió entretanto dejaba la sala para subir a su habitación – por cierto – se detuvo su marcha en las escaleras llamando la atención de las tres personas de servicio – mi padre y Shion, no se deben enterar de esto. No al menos en su viaje – ordeno a lo que todos asintieron, por mucho que le incomodara la presencia de la peli verde, esposa de su padre, no creía correcto contarle lo sucedido con Mu –

No, solo tuvo un desmayo – solo basto que pusiera un pie en su cuarto para escuchar su celular vibrar, al ver el identificador pudo leer el nombre de Camus – estará bien, no creo…si quieres…no es mi asunto – cerro los ojos y llamo a su paciencia, pues tenía sueño y por mucho que Camus solo preguntaba con voz neutra, se estaba irritando – ok, pueden venir más no hagan escándalo y no quiere a nadie más…- corto la llamada –

***M***

No, no es algo grave… - Dite trataba de calmar a un peli azul tras el auricular –solo fue una descompensación, si…- suspiro más tranquila al escuchar más calmado a Milo – No sé…Mu, nunca se pasa sus comidas…lo sé, Milo, esto la está matando y…- sus ojos se aguaron – no sé cómo ayudarla – su llanto se escuchó claramente – no quiero que le pase nada malo…- se trató de controlar al oír la voz de su madre y la de Docko, en el primer piso – Camus me dijo que Shaka no quería que sus padres se enteren, y creo que es lo mejor…- se metió al baño al escuchar a su madre llamarle – iremos por la tarde a verle, vienes? – Pregunto en un susurro – ok. Te esperamos a la salida de la escuela – corto la llamada antes de cercase las lágrimas por completo – hora de actuar…- se dejó a sí misma. Su madre y Docko tampoco podían enterarse –

***F***

Mucho gusto – amatistas y verdes se encontraron por primera vez en su vida – Mi nombre es Shion – les sonrió a la rubia y peli granate, que Shijima les presentaba como sus amigos –

…Hola – la rubia fue la primera en responder al saludo, después de haberla escaneado de pies a cabeza. Algo no le gustaba de esa niña – estudiaras aquí? – pregunto al ver la carpeta que Shion traía en una de sus manos –

Si, mis padres creen que es mejor ir conviviendo con mi prometido – sonrió aún más y vio al pelirrojo que solo asintió –

Oh, entiendo y vas en el mismo sección que nosotros? – volvió a interrogar –

No voy en segundo – confirmo lo que había supuesto, pues se veía menor – bueno, fue un gusto, pero tengo que irme o mi padre me asesinara – rio antes ir con dirección al portón del colegio –

Prometida? – Shijima suspiro al escuchar el tono de reproche de la rubia – Docko deja ese libro y ayúdame a presionar a Shiji – ordeno mientras le quitaba el libro al chino –

Oye! Necesito eso – se quejó, pues por mucho que tuviera el libro en manos, se había olvidado de todo desde que vio a la peli verde que su amigo trajo – necesito mantener mi beca – agregó ates de quitarle devuelta el libro a la sueca –

Porque nunca nos dijiste que tenías una prometida? – cuestiono la sueca ya olvidándose de Docko –

No preguntaron – se encogió de hombre provocando en la rubia una mirada de furia –


	7. VII

**VII**

No tenía sueño, y este por mucho de que estuviera recostada aguardando por el este parecía no querer llegar. Odiaba sentirse así de enferma, y lo peor es que no sabía porque. Si, había estado comiendo poco últimamente pero eso no era escusa como para sentirse así, aunque la lluvia que le cayó encima. – Como sea no valía la pena pensar en tantas cosas a la vez –

Ya despertaste? – la voz de Shaka le hizo sobresaltarse, pues aún estaba hundida en sus pensamientos – dáselo, Luna – la joven se acercó con una fuente en mano a la cama donde reposaba Mu, que no se había girado a ver a su "hermano". Aun le apenaba que Shaka le hubiera visto en un momento de debilidad –

Sientese señorita – pidió la sirvienta, con amabilidad –

Si, gracias – no pasó desapercibido para Shaka la expresión de Mu –

Cómelo todo, y no, no me mires así, que si piensas que puedes hacer todo sola, déjame decirte que debes comenzar a no ser una preocupación o mejor dicho carga para los demás. Digo, quieres independencia, pues demuestra que puedes cuidar de ti sola, sin depender de los demás – hablo el rubio sin emoción alguna más que la indiferencia – y por cierto, Camus llamó…vendrá a visitarte – sin más salió de la habitación, importándole poco si Mu tenía algo que decir o no –

Pero qué? – y se preguntó como es que Shaka sabía de ese asunto. Que se lo había comentado una vez, pero sólo a su madre - no lo puedo creer...- un suspiro dejo sus labios. No podía creerlo, ahora resultaba que no podía ni siquiera decirle algo a su madre sin que Shinjima o Shana se enteren - ...-

Srta? - la joven mujer miró con preocupación a la peli lila -

Sólo déjame sola, por favor - pidió, a lo que la sirvienta quiso negarse, más con pesar decidió obedecer -

***M***

Camus?- la francesa sintió su cuerpo congelarse al escuchar la voz del rubio, sabia por el tono que no estaba nada contento -

Lo siento, no pude evitar que vinieran - respondió a la pregunta muda de su amigo -

Como sea, mientras no se haga un escándalo de esto - habló con su clásica frialdad, antes de dar su autorización para que se les dejaran pasar. Ignorando el hecho de que no conocía a todos los que iban a ingresar en su casa -

Gracias - trató de sonreír aunque la verdad era que ni ella sabía porque tenía que cargar con la responsabilidad. Ella no había invitado a nadie más que Dite pero al parecer, la peli celeste no comprendió el no podemos ir más que nosotras -

Como esta Mu? - la pregunta atacó por sorpresa al rubio que ni siquiera sabía quien era ese tipo que venía a preguntar por su hermana. –

…- Su mirada se posó por un momento en la francesa buscando una explicación para la presencia de ese chico, a lo que la joven se hizo la desentendida – uf…- un suspiro abandono sus cuerpo – como sea. – Diciendo ello se giró ignorando por completo al peli azul – pueden pasar a verla está en su habitación – expreso antes de desaparecer por una de las puertas laterales del recibidor. Sin importarle si su actitud había disgustado o no al muchacho –

***M***

Por eso te dije que te cuidaras – Dite solo suspiro ante el reclamo del peli azul. Sabía que Milo, se preocupa por más de Mu, más aun así no podía reclamarle. No, en ese momento –

Estoy bien, Milo – se quejó, aunque muy en el fondo agradecía la preocupación de su amigo – solo fue un simple descompensación – le restó importancia. Provocando molestia en el griego –

No es algo tan simple. Si no te cuidas, puede empeorar y convertirse en algo realmente grave – aconsejo Camus, quitándole las palabras de la boca al peli azul – además de que pudiste haberte desmayado en un lugar altas y caer, lastimándote en el proceso – Mu, suspiro. Sabía que Camus tenía razón pero, que podía hacer. No se sentía con ánimos ni para comer, no en esos días –

Bueno ya – Dite se dio cuenta del ánimo que su amiga trataba de ocultar con su indiferencia hacia su salud, por lo que decidió intervenir – ten, te traje algo de chocolate y otras cosas que según me dijo Aioros el novio de Shura, te ayudara a recuperarte rápido – le sonrío entregándole un neceser lleno de comestibles –

Le dijiste que eran para mí? – cuestiono algo preocupada de que más personas de las debidas se enteraran de su estado de salud –

No exactamente – negó rápidamente – Shura pregunto por ti, al no verme salir como siempre contigo y justo en ese momento Aioros, pasaba por ella y pues…una cosa llevo a la otra, al final les tuve que decir. Sabes cómo es Aioros, si no le decía la verdad y trataba de calmarlo. Su instinto paternal lo harían armar lio – explico con algo de pesar – disculpa, no quise…- Mu, negó –

No pasa nada, igual Aioros es como un hermano para mí, y agradezco el que le dijeras – sonrío levemente – y gracias por venir, Camus, Milo y Dite. Me siento mucho mejor – agradeció con un suspiro – tengo un poco de sueño…- los tres jóvenes comprendieron que su amiga, precisaba de algo de tiempo a solas –

Ok, ya nos vamos – Dite le sonrío – vamos, Milo y Cam – apuro a ambos chicos –

Nos vemos, te traeré la tarea – ofreció Camus –

Cuídate, si? – Milo la abrazo antes de salir –

***F ***

 _Así que te casaras con ella, al terminar la universidad? – el pelirrojo solo asintió a la pregunta de su amiga –entonces irán juntos a Inglaterra?- volvió a cuestionar, obteniendo una negación por parte de Shijima –no?, pero dijiste que sus padre habían enviado a Shion a Grecia para que estudiaran juntos, y ahora se separa…eso no es muy lógico – hablo la rubia –_

 _Los padres de Shion, fueron los de la idea. Más mis padres prefieren que haya algo de distancia. Para ellos una pareja que esté lista para convivir por años, puede estar separada, más mantenerse unida – contesto el pelirrojo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla del computador –_

 _Oh, eso es muy profundo. Pero, eso puede ser antes, ahora no se sí se puede aplicar eso – rio un poco la rubia –_

 _Como sea, nuestros padres nos comprometieron cuando teníamos seis y cinco, y desde siempre trataron de que nos conozcamos más y nos adecuemos uno al otro – su mirada se fijó en su amiga por un momento – no es como si fuéramos a contradecir a nuestros padres – concluyo –_

 _O sea se casaran solo porque sus padres así lo decidieron?. Sin amor, solo obligación? – la sueca miro con tristeza al pelirrojo – eso es realmente triste – pensó, y en un acto de amistad le palmeo el hombro a su amigo – que bueno que nací en un país un poco más liberal en esas cuestiones – sonrío –_

 _***M***_

 _Docko, iras temprano hoy? – no era secreto para ninguno de los dos, que Cardinale desde que conociera al chino, había quedado muy atraída hacia su persona –_

 _Sí, tengo turno desde temprano – respondió dejando de lado sus apuntes –_

 _Enserio? Y que paso con el examen de mañana? – la rubia lo miro con preocupación. Sabía cuánto se esforzaba el chino por mantener su beca en ese prestigioso colegio, que Shijima y ella, podían costear por ser hijos de familias acomodadas –_

 _No pasa nada. No te preocupes – le sonrío, antes de salir de las instalaciones de la institución educativa –_

 _Pero…- quiso replicar la rubia –_

 _Bueno, nos vemos mañana – expreso el de la India, al ver a su prometida correr a su encuentro –_

 _Shiji…- la rubia suspiro al ver como la muchachita se acercaba. No sabía porque pero esa niña no le daba buena espina. Había algo que le molestaba de ella. Y estaba segura que pronto o algún día sabría por qué –_

 _***M***_

 _Creí que dijiste que te irías para iniciar la universidad- le reclamo la sueca con molestia – porque te vas ahora, si ni siquiera pasar medio año escolar…- sus ojo se llenaron de lágrimas –_

 _Mi padre enfermo, y a mi abuelo le preocupa el destino de su compañía – expreso como si nada –así que se adelantaron los planes – se encogió de hombros –_

 _Y lo dices, así como así? Si, el profesor no nos informó, ni nos enteramos. Pensaba irte sin despedirte siquiera –odiaba lo insensible que podía ser el pelirrojo se odiaba ella por permitirle convertirse en su amigo -_

 _No lo considere realmente importante – se encogió de hombros –_

 _Eres un…- Docko reacciono rápido para evitar que la rubia golpeara Shijima –_

 _Cuídense, espero en algún momento verlos de nuevo – esas fueron la palabras que constituyeron su despedía, aquella tarde de abril, en el aeropuerto internacional –_

 _***M***_

 _Quisiera saber porque no te agrada? – Después de que Shijima se fuera, la tolerancia a Shion había sido nula, y eso Docko lo había notado de inmediato –_

 _No me lo preguntes, porque tampoco lo sé – negó la sueca – Solo no es de mi agrado – se encogió de hombros –_

 _Enserio? – el chino rio ante las palabras de su amiga – como sea, este años nos graduamos. Será más complicado el reunirnos. Al final tú vas a diseño y marketing, y voy a administración – expreso mientras dejaba el vaso de su jugo –_

 _Pero podemos vernos en cambio de hora o fin de semana – dio opciones la rubia –_

 _Puede ser, pero no será lo mismo…- negó el peli granate – entramos a otra etapa de nuestras vidas – sonrío, provocando en su amigo un leve sonrojo –_

… _esto…Docko, yo…- la rubia miro sus uñas, mientras respiraba rápido, buscando valor para decir lo siguiente – tu…Docko, tú me…- porque le era tan difícil decirle lo que sentía a su amigo – tú me gu…- si antes le caía mal, ahora la detestaba –_

 _Hola! – saludo la jovencita sentándose en el sitio que meses atrás hubiese ocupado Shijima – disculpen el atraso – se disculpa mientras sonreía –_

 _No hubieses aparecido, eso hubiese sido bueno – le gruño la rubia, haciendo suspirar al chino – como sea, Docko nos vemos luego – se despidió e ignoro a la jovencita –_

 _No sé por qué no le agrado – se quejó Shion –_

 _Es Cardinale, son pocos los que le agradan – se encogió de hombros el chino –_

***F***


End file.
